Speedo Tease
by sukkichan143
Summary: Ever wonder how your rival who you secretly have a crush on would react if he got an anonymous speedo gift? Curious? [Nagumo Haruya x OC] [Nagumo Haruya x Akane Rubi] [Requested]


**Hello, Inazuma Eleven fans! Ready for the new series this April? Because I am hype! New characters, new stories, new adventures! I'm so excited to find my new Ares bby!** ❤

 **Yosh! The requester of this fanfic wants to be remain anonymous so please let's respect that :)**

 **They made the idea and OC so I do not own anything but on how the story goes? Idk if that makes but haha please don't bother xD**

 **Here's a small introduction of the OC. I'll just copy-paste what the requester sent to me.**

 ** _Name, not sure. Appearance, I'm thinking long blond hair, blue or green eye and curvaceous. For her personality, maybe similar to Nagumo perhaps?_**

 **I chose green eyes for their OC. As for the name, well, I made them choices between my suggested names: Dia, Naiya, Princess, Izumi, Akane and Ruby. They chose Izumi, Akane and Ruby and told me it's up to me to finalize. So I decided to name their OC, Akane Rubi (Alien name: Ruby)**

 **I hope you enjoy reading it~**

* * *

"I'm home." The crimson red-haired young boy announced as he entered the house.

"Welcome back, Nagumo." A lady with fair skin and blue eyes greeted him from the kitchen. "How's training?"

"It's hard as always." Nagumo Haruya answered. "The Prominence needs to catch up more with the other teams so that we can win at the Sports Festival!" He plopped himself down on the couch.

"You do know that the Aliea Academy fiasco is over, right?" The lady came out while she tied her greenish-black hair into a low ponytail.

"Of course I know about that, Hito-nee." His dark golden eyes looked dull at her. "The guys still named their teams like last time so why not join the fun."

Kira Hitomiko, manager of the orphanage, Sun Garden, walked towards him and patted his head. "As long all of you are safe and sound, I'm happy." She softly smiled. "So, are you going to help me make dinner?"

"Eh?! No way!" Nagumo reacted. "It's not my turn yet! I thought today is Rubi's turn?" He thought of a certain blonde.

Hitomiko chuckled. "I'm just making sure if you know your schedule, Nagumo. She's actually buying the ingredients right now."

Nagumo glared at her. "Ha-ha, it's very funny." He stood up. "I'll go to my room now."

Hitomiko nodded. "Sure, I'll let you guys know when dinner is ready."

* * *

As Nagumo climbed up the stairs, he met a boy with light-gray hair.

"Oh, it's you." His teal-colored eyes observed Nagumo's form. "I guess your training went well?"

Nagumo smirked. "You bet!" His burning eyes; hence his Alien name, Burn; meet his opponent's cold piercing eyes. "My team is going to beat you, Suzuno."

Suzuno Fuusuke smirked back and passed by him. "Let's see about that."

Nagumo wanted to talk back at him but he's too tired to think of a retort. He tiredly sighed. "I want to take a nap first before dinner starts." He marched up to his room.

…

…

…

…

…

"Finally!" Nagumo cheered as he collapsed on his bed.

He positioned his head on the pillow and turned to the side.

"Mm?" He felt something. "What's this?" He reached under his pillow and received a small present, covered with bright red wrapper and a note on it.

 ** _To: Nagumo Haruya_**

 ** _I hope you like it!_** ❤ ** _Also, I hope the size is 'just' right! ;)_**

 ** _From: Your secret admirer_**

"Huh?!" He irked. "What the hell is this?" He observed the gift with a dirty look. "Is this a prank or something?" He growled as he carefully ripped it.

 _"I just want to take a nap for God's sake!"_ He shouted in his head when he completely opened the thing.

His eyes widen at the sight. "Eh?"

* * *

"I'm home!" A full-figured teen girl spun inside. "I'm back!" She ran to the kitchen. "Hito-nee! I bought the stuffs for today's dinner~"

"Ah, Rubi." Hitomiko faced her. "Welcome home and thank you."

Akane Rubi grinned as she flipped her long blond hair. "No problem!" Her green eyes watched the clock ticked on the wall. "Ne, is Nagumo home yet?" She asked.

"Nagumo is in his room right now." Hitomiko replied.

"Oh~ I hope he likes the present I gave to him~" Rubi giggled.

Hitomiko smiled at her. "I didn't know you and Nagumo are getting along. I'm glad to hear that!"

"I do hope our friendship blooms even more!" Rubi smiled back. Her inner-self crossed fingers, hoping for his worst nightmare.

…

…

…

…

…

"Damn! I look so hot!" Nagumo proudly said as he scanned himself on a full-body mirror.

He's wearing nothing but a sexy and tight black speedo. He may be a teenager but his body is muscle tone because of soccer training.

He poked his future abs. "I still need to work on this. But this," He flexed his strong arms. "It's alright." He angled to the side and he saw his gorgeous butt. "Nice and round." He cooed.

"Oh yeah." He pointed at the mirror. "The size is just right, babe." He indirectly responded the note's message.

He swayed his waist to the beat. "Man, this speedo feels great!" He snickered. "I can't wait to see that blushing face of Rubi when she sees this!" His face flushed lightly just thinking about it. "I'm so excited."

He gazed the mirror again and noticed his slowly growing bulge. "Ah, I might arouse myself a little." He massaged himself over the man thong. "Seeing my fabulous body with this seductive speedo is the problem here."

He deliciously licked his lips.

* * *

"Should I call the others, Hito-nee?" Rubi suggested as they finished cooking.

"Good idea, Rubi." Hitomiko agreed. "Dinner is ready so please call them."

"Hai!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Okay, so I called Suzuno, Midorikawa, Hiroto and Saginuma." Rubi counted on her fingers. "Next is…"

She immediately thought a tulip head. "I wonder if Nagumo is embarrassed to wear my gift." She imagined his blushing face.

She laughed. "I might as well go and see it for myself~"

She skipped through the hallway until she stopped in front of Nagumo's bedroom.

She positioned herself as she planned to surprise him. " _3… 2… 1…!"_

She kicked the door. "Surprise! Motherfu—!" Her innocent green eyes are shock from what she saw.

"I… I DIDN'T KNOW YOU'LL BE SO HOT AND SEXY ON THAT KIND OF SPEEDO!?" She exploded with a tomato face to match her reaction.

Nagumo beamed at her triumphantly, not really surprise that she's here. "Heh. Thanks. It's hard to achieve this body goal." He bragged.

Rubi blushed madly at where his hand is located. "Are you fapping while talking to me!?"

"Huh? I'm not fapping. You didn't even see my dick yet." Nagumo defended. "I'm just massaging my bulge, see?" Nagumo stopped his hands and showed her his not-so-big lump.

Rubi's cheeks are about to blow. "Y-You're hard!?"

Before Nagumo can defend himself again, he pulled her in and closed the door. "So," He crossed his arms over his buff chest. "Are you my secret admirer?" He questioned, changing the subject.

Rubi flinched. "What!? Of course not! Why would I be your admirer? Huh!?" She justified with a little lie on the line.

"It's because of the handwriting." Nagumi handed her the note. "The handwriting is kind of similar to yours and I smell your cologne on the gift when I opened it."

 _"Goddamn it! I forgot to change my handwriting!"_ Rubi inwardly cursed. _"And, he recognized my cologne!?"_ She freaked out.

"So, are you my secret admirer?" Nagumo questioned her again.

"No way in hell!" Rubi still denied.

Nagumo somehow believed her but still observed her actions. "Okay, why are you here?"

"Dinner is ready." This time, she answered truthfully. "So, stop ogling yourself on the mirror and come down right now!"

"Yeah yeah." Nagumo stepped over his clothes on the floor but Rubi seemed uncomfortable with something.

"Hey, you're going to eat dinner with a boner?" She remarked.

Nagumo raised a brow and looked down to their subject. "Oh, don't worry about that. It will come back to normal." He assured her.

* * *

Nagumo closed the door, with fully clothes on and his tent is calm down, he and Rubi went to their destination.

"You thought I'll be embarrassed wearing a speedo? Ha!" He acclaimed. "I feel proud when I wear it!" He teasingly winked at her. "Thanks for giving more confidence, Rubi."

Rubi redden; like her name. "Shut up." She pouted in defeat. "I didn't mean it to help you."

She realized her mistake. "I-I mean! I'm not the one who gave it to you, dummy!"

Nagumo stared at her. "Seriously, Rubi? You already told me!"

"E-Eh? I didn't tell you anything!" She opposed.

Nagumo exhaled, not wanting to continue this debate anymore. "And besides," He said while he looked delighted at her.

Rubi's heart was not ready for his sudden happy face and the words that he spoke out of his mouth.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"The feeling is mutual." ❤

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading until the end and I'm sorry for my mistakes as usual! English is not my first language so it's not perfect and limited.**

 **To the requester, thank you for requesting and the patience! I'm sorry I made a mistake in the story but I hope you still enjoy it! :D**

 **I guess I am accepting story request? But it really depends on what you are requesting, okay!? I'm not a pro at everything and I sucks ;w; I have the right to deny or change it~ Drop me a PM and let's talk!**

 **Review?** ❤


End file.
